Sometime during Summer
by edwardjunkie10
Summary: Bella got to a summer vacation with her family. But wait, with her mother s co-worker. What ll happen when she met her mother s co-worker s family? OOC, i add my own character, AU!


**OOC. AU! **

Summer is coming again. I can't help but sigh happily because of the thought. It`s my favorite season of the year. I love the heat and the sun. And also one of the reason why me and my family decided to live in this place called Phoenix, Arizona.

Renee is not yet mentioning things about where we'll be enjoying the summer. Not really 'enjoying' the fact that I can stay inside the house for the whole summer as long as I have books, ipod or my credit card. I decided to wear a white tank top, floral tulip skirt, and a violet cardigan and the sleeve just ends before my elbow and a white pumps.

I was still imagining my summer when someone knocked at the door…

Knock. Knock.

"B? you wakey wakey already? Care if I come in?" Maggie asked, I can say that she's smiling right now with the sound of her voice.

Maggie is my sister. She's only 5 years old. She's studying on Phoenix's private daycare. I'm super close to her. Just because our parents are always busy. Renee is usually at her office working as an attorney and Charlie is a psychiatrist. (Though, Mom always wants to cook breakfast for us. And I don't think it's still necessary because we have our own cook. It's just because it's the only way she can catch up with us.)

"Yes, M. You can come in." I made sure I also sound smiling through my voice.

"Good morning, B!" she said enthusiastically while running beside me on my what I call 'make-up table'

"'Morning, M." I grinned at her. "Excited much?" I laughed

Then she laughed too. "Who's not? My life would suck without summer."

"I guess so, I also think you super can't wait to have new bikinis." I said while I'm putting on my earrings, then she giggled. "Funny, huh?"

"But still true." She said and I giggled.

"Let's go to the dining room so we won't get late alright?" I said, grinning, while standing up and arranging my skirt and grabbed my oversized Gucci bag.

Maggie and I walked downstairs hand in hand. When we reached the dining table, mom was there already. Wearing a apron and putting down the plate full of toasts.

Then when she noticed that we're standing there already, she smiled and said "Good morning girls."

"G'morning" M and I greeted back. Smiling. While sitting at the table. Maggie sat beside me.

"So, a friend asked me if we would like to go on a outing with their family, what do you girls think?" mom said while I'm grabbing a toast.

"I would love that, mommy!" Maggie squealed.

"How about you, Bella? What do you think?" Mom asked.

"I'm cool with that" I answered honestly, though i don't know who's family we'll be going with. "Mom, who`s family, by the way?" I asked

"Esme's family. I think you met her before." Mom answered.

I met Esme before, when my mom's car broke and she gave her a ride. She's a very sweet lady.

"All of the members of her family will be going?" I asked.

"No, she don't know which of her son or daughter will be going coz' her son and daughter is quite busy because they're planning on transferring schools since it's only an hour drive so.. they're arranging papers for transferring"

"To where?"

"They're going to transfer to your school. But I bet you'll get along with them easily because they're a good kids"

"When will we leave, mom?" I asked her.

"Tomorrow." Ahhh, I just nodded to that.

"What time?"

"Around 9 in the morning so we can arrive there around 7 or 6 on the afternoon"

"Ah, okay. We better get going mom, I don't wanna be late for the last day of school before summer" I said while grabbing my bag and Maggie by her wrist.

"Okay. Bye, honey. Have a good day at school." She said while we hugged her and kissed her cheeks.

We went to our personal garage where we park the cars we actually use. Because mom wants to park the cars used for fetching for school and for emergency whenever-our-car-broke cars on the other side of the garage.

We went to my Ferrari. I super love my baby. I asked for it last month because I really love driving fast. My dad actually call me insane for that. Oh well, Maggie is so used to my driving fast so she's not throwing a fit about it.

Maggie turn on the radio and she sing along with the song. I think the song's title is You belog with me by Taylor Swift, I can tell she like the song.

We reached the daycare in just about 10 minutes because I drove 100 kp/hour. Maggie and i got out of the car, when we're out of the car already, I speak. "I'll have Ada fetch you later because you'll have an early dismissal today, alright?"

Ada is our trusted driver since I'm toddler. She's on her late 30's already.

She nodded disappointedly.

"Don't worry, M. Wait, so… what do you think we go shopping later, with Rose?" I asked, hopeful, hopeful that her mood will lighten up.

And it worked. She hugged me tightly, kissed both of my cheeks and squealed "you're the best, B!"

"Oh my, thank you." I grinned at her.

"No prob, B! see you later at home." She waved at me jumping up and down.

I drove to the school in about 5 minutes. I parked beside my bestfriend Rosalie Hale's BMW C3 convertible. She's leaning on her car's hood. Oh, and I'm not surprise to see her and Emmett McCarty at all, sucking each other's face.

I cleared my throat. "oh, hi Rose, the PDA thing was disgusting." Trying to look serious. But I'm laughing inside.

"oh, hey Bella!" she responded.

"Ya have any summer plans already?"

"Oh, hey Bella! I'm still here!" Emmett interrupted.

"Sorry, Em! Didn't saw you there!" I teased him. Then I laughed. "So… ya have summer plans already?"

"oh, I'll be at home or maybe just party with some stranger at the bar since Rose will be gone the whole summer." Emmett said, sounding sad.

"Oh, sorry for that man. But where are you heading to Rose?" I asked

"Me and my family will be touring Asia. How about you Bella?" Rose answered a bit sad.

"oh.. Renee told me we'll have a outing with her co-workers family to somewhere I'm not yet asking, we'll be leaving tomorrow, I guess." I answered "Em, I think you should visit L.A., since there's lotsa bar there or N.Y.C!"

"Hi, guys." Jasper appeared, I don't even notice him coming. "What's up with N.Y.C?"

"Hey Jazz" I greeted him.

"How can you be so sure?" Em asked raising one eyebrow. Ignoring Jazz.

"I've been there last year, remember?" I smirked. Then the bell ring. Cue for us to head to our classes.

Classes went by faster than I thought.

Me and Rose are walking to our car when I remembered something.

"OH Rose! I almost forgot! Do you wanna shop later? I promised Maggie we will" I asked her, smiling.

"Sure, B! I'll be at your house at 5!" she said, grinning.

When I got home, I went upstairs and go on Maggie's bedroom. I knocked. Then she opened the door.

"Hey, B!" then she's grinning while she hugged me.

"Hey" I smiled at her. "Rose will be here around 5. Wear something comfortable for the footwear and wear a simple dress so you'll feel comfortable shopping, kay?"

She nodded. Smiling. "I'll go to my room first to change outfit. Then after I get dressed I'll get you here at your room." Then I walked out of her room.

I went to my room beside Maggie's. I threw my bag at the bed and I went to my walk-in closet. I decided to wear something comfortable. I wear a shirt with a peace sign print , a vest and a skinny jeans and a pair of Ipanema slippers. I applied some lipgloss. I grabbed a purse and put my phone, wallet, i-pod, hairbrush and lipgloss in it. Then I went to Maggie's room. I knocked while saying "M, you ready?"

"YESSS!!!" she squealed again. I laughed at her.

Just when we got downstairs, the doorbell ring.

"Got it" i run to the door while I drag Maggie with me. "Hey, Rose!"

"Oh hi Bella! Hi to you too little Maggie!" Rose hugged her after she greeted her. Then they both laugh then giggled.

"Rose can we take your car?" I asked. Knowing, of course she'll like that.

Rose is a slow driver. Well, for me and Maggie it's slow. But for her, 70 kp/h is fast already.

"Oh sure! I can't take your adrenaline on driving cars." I had to laugh at that.

I went to the passenger seat. Maggie headed for the backseat. But I interrupted her. "M, you don't need to sit over there. You can sit on my lap." I said smiling.

"You sure?"

"I'm very positive about it" then she went and sat on my lap.

"We'll be there in about 30 minutes so, you can sleep first. Or I can brush your hair so you can fall asleep"

"Brush my hair please." I brush her hair and in less than 5 minutes, she fell asleep. Then I turn on the radio. The song I miss you by Blink 182 is playing. I'm listening to the lyrics of the song…

"_We'll have Halloween on Christmas_

_And in the night we'll wish it'll never end_

_Wish it'll never end"_

"Don't you think this band is weird?" Rose asked me

"Not really" I asked "I think there songs are nice"

"oookay? I believe you"

"_Where are you? And I'm so sorry. I cannot sleep _

_I cannot dream tonight"_

"_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

_Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head"_

We arrived at the mall already.

"Wakey , wakey, sleeping beauty, you need to end your beauty rest." i shake her to wake her up, and when she did, she get out of the car immediately and drag me inside but I told her " Wait. Maggie! We need to wait for Rose." then we ran back to Rose again, and we're panting already.

"Sorry for that, Rose" I apologized to her. My hands at my knees. While Maggie imitated my gesture.

"It's okay, it's not your fault if little Maggie is so excited to torture the mall." Then we laughed, Maggie giggled.

"Not to much torture. Just a bit." Then three of us laughed.

We headed for Dairy Queen since Maggie said she wanted a ice cream. I ordered Oreo Blizzard, Maggie ordered Brownie Temptation without nuts and Rose ordered Mocha Moolate. We sat on a table.

"Oh my god, Rose, Maggie shopped like a mad girl for a 5 years old kid." Then we giggled. "So, I shopped for 5 new pants, 6 tops, 5 bikinis, 6 shoes, 2 skirts and 5 bags. How about you, Maggie?" I said, scooping on my ice cream.

"Uhmm, 6 pants, 10 tops, 8 bikinis, 5 shoes, 5 skirt, 6 bags and 5 new headbands!" She said, feeling more excited as she say 'headbands'. I laughed.

"How about you, Rose?" I asked

"Same as yours." Rose said.

Then I nodded. Then I spoke "Let's eat dinner somewhere, I'm starved."

They nodded in agreement. Then we headed to McDonalds. We sat on a table just near the door. I'm usually the one ordering for their meal so, I asked them what they want and answered me orders they want to eat. And I ordered mine too, of course.

Once we finished eating, we got home in no time.

"Thanks for the ride, Rose" I said, smiling. Then I hugged her, I whispered, "have a wonderful summer"

"Of course" she whispered back.

"I'll give you a call once we arrive there tomorrow." I said while I waved at her, and Maggie waved too.

Once Rose's car disappeared on the road, we got inside. And we stopped at her bedroom door and I asked her to pack her things. When she entered her bedroom I entered mine too. I changed into a white tanktop and pink boy shorts, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I packed my things in no time. Then I decided if I should go and see M at her bedroom.

I knocked at her bedroom.

"Come in!" I heard her shout.

"Everything okay, M?" I asked then she shrugged. She's Indian seated at her carpeted floor, pouting.

"I don't even know if I'll finish packing all of my things! Can you help me?"

"Of course" then I sat next to her, Indian seated like hers.

Once we finished packing her things, she yawned, looking so exhausted. "Let's call it a day, darling. You better sleep, you're dead on your feet." I said grabbing her wrists and pulling her on her bed. I put the blanket on her little body. "Goodnight, honey. Love ya" I said while kissing her cheeks.

"Goodnight, Love ya too." She said sleepily. Then I went to my bedroom. My lights are off but I have no plan to turn it on. I saw the green light from my clock on my nightstand saying it's 10:32 p.m already, I went to my bed, feeling exhausted. I have a really intense feeling that my summer would be good.

**REVIEWS IF YA`LL LIKED IT. :)**


End file.
